Corrupted
by MorningGloryBlue
Summary: Yeah, she thinks scathingly, disgust seeping into veins. I've heard that before. The beginning of her decent into who Alex thought she would never want to be.


_"Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely."_ -John Emerich Edward Dalberg Acton

xXx

She's got a new apartment now.

This time it's located high up in a skyscraper, the city below is busy and bustling; it's bright lights twinkle merrily below her. Tasteful amounts of glass allow the glittering light to penetrate dark the room. Modern and sleek, it's elegant and bigger then the one before.

It suits her, as the apartment isn't all that's new.

_She's_ new. Colder, and steadily more cynical, Alex is thousands of miles away from the girl she was less then a week ago. Stepping calmly out of her heels, she places them neatly in her closet where it seems Amanda has supplied her with a new wardrobe. Typical, she thinks amused. It's comforting to know that some things will never change. After slipping into a silky night gown, Alex sinks into the warm hug of her plushy bed. Closing her eyes, she commands sleep come and pull her under, but it does not come.

"_Let me go..."_

She can her her voice echoing through her head, she can see Nikita's face clearly in her mind. There's some emotion in her dark eyes that's impossible to decipher.

"_It was the first time I ever took a stand against Division."_

With a dull pang, Alex realizes that Nikita fully believes that the half truths she's told, telling her. There is no going back for her mentor turned adversary, and it seems there hasn't been for a long, long time.

"_I said, let me go!"_

Alex's voice is louder, more forceful this time, not that Nikita ever really listened to her.

"_It was just never the right time, I just didn't know how you would react..."_

Yeah, she thinks scathingly, disgust seeping into veins. I've heard _that_ before.

"_LET ME GO!"_

Sitting bolt upright on the bed, her hand stake turns massaging the phantom grip of Nikita's steely grasp. Thinking back, her former trainer never could let the past go. Still slept in a Division bed, still had repeated phrases she had learned from Michael and Amanda. Still was blinded by her pathetic quest to take down a power house all by her lonesome, because they had killed fiance, even though she was really in love with someone else anyway. But she had regressed. Yes, Alex had chose the best path, and for once, she made the choice herself. This path may not be sinless, or painful, but it was what she wanted. Not what Nikita wanted, not her father, nor what anyone else wanted, but what_ she_ wanted.

xXx

Amanda begins to teach her the art of seduction. Alex was fairly certain this was one of her better skills, but finds there is much to learn. Beauty is only half of the equation and luckily she has it in abundance. Behavior is the second part, and takes much more prowess then she originally thought. There is a way to smile, a way to flutter your eye lashes, a way to gaze at someone. She begins to dress herself more provocatively in lower cut, but tasteful, always tasteful, necklines, tighter skirts and higher heels. Her deep blue eyes become skilled at alternating from sultry to innocent with a blink of the eye. Alex finds it ironic that Nikita had been the best at this. She knows that Nikita despised that fact she could make men putty in her hands, that she could have been the best and the brightest of them all. After some time under Amanda's instruction, something strange begins to happen.

She begins to see Nikita as weak.

No, Alex cannot truly bring herself to trust Amanda and her nefarious ways, but she no longer understands why Nikita didn't just stay with Division and be satisfied with what she had. Surely if Amanda planned to take over Division, she would have protected her best and brightest student? Also, if Nikita truly had been in love with Michael, Amanda could have snatched Percy's best agents with one fell swoop. Michael and Nikita were not the type to grope for power, they wouldn't have posed too great a threat. If you hurt one, you hurt the other. But no, Nikita was still caught up with her own selfish, hopeless wants. Afraid of power and it's responsibilities.

xXx

Alex settles herself primly on Amanda right hand side at a large conference table. The other agents there sneer and mutter to themselves about Amanda's golden girl with contempt. Alex isn't quite second in command, but since her specialty is infiltration, most of Amanda's most vital Intel is delivered strait from her. She glares arrogantly down on her subordinates. Across from her, at Amanda's left, Robbie grins and gives a conspiratorial wink, a gesture that Alex returns with satisfaction.

"Good morning Alexandra."

"Good morning Amanda."

The muttering continues until Division's newest head gives the agents a chilling smile that nearly causes them all to blanch a pasty white color. Someday Alex might want more, and she'll regret having tossed away her dreams like a forgotten candy wrapper. But for now she''ll try and forget Nikita and Nathan and Percy, and everyone else who tried to choose her life for her. Sharing a light smirk with Amanda, Alex shoves down the sick feeling in stomach that this time, she's not changing for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not sure where I was going with this, but I really wanted to do something with Alex. I know this is a bit short and will probably not exceed a one shot, but I wanted to show her becoming corrupted by power and the begging of her decent into what she though she never wanted to be. I would love to know what you think.<strong>

**Thanks, Blue **


End file.
